User blog:NanoLancensis/Rather silly LBT timeline theory I just thought of
I went downstairs to get a drink. This popped in my head. Don't take it too seriously, don't think about any of this too hard. Enjoy. The Land Before Time series chronologically takes place massively out of the order laid by the release dates, to the point where certain movies take place in entirely different generations than others. Disregarding the TV series here, Journey of the Brave is counted for funsies. Read below. Generation 1 *Pre-LBT I - Bron and Louise (Littlefoot's mom) mate. Topps and a lady threehorn mate. Ducky the III and a male swimmer mate. Petrie's mom and Petrie the I mate. Spike the I's parents mate. Bron sets off to find better grazing grounds. * - Littlefoot the II, Cera the I, Ducky the IV, Petrie the II, and Spike the I are born. The earthshake happens, Littlefoot's mother dies. Littlefoot and the other dino buddies form a posse to make it to the verdant Great Valley. The grownups form their own herd, and Petrie the I's brother, Pterano, accidentally leads an offshoot of the herd to its raptor-y death. The Great Valley is populated. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike are among the pilgrims to the Valley. *After movie one - Sharptooth, surviving what was supposed to be his death, breaks into the Great Valley. A less than enthused Diplodocus handily gets rid of him. A big rock pops up out of the ground. *In-between movie one and nine - The kids go out on their second adventure, and find the ocean. After returning home, they enlighten the Great Valley with their newly found musical talents. * - A few months after inhabiting the Great Valley, it floods. Littlefoot starts complaining about how he doesn't have a brother because his mom is dead. The dino buddies lead a random Ophthalmosaurus back to the ocean. * - Littlefoot and his grandparents go out to push the sun back into the sky, and they find Littlefoot's long lost daddy and his adopted son, Shorty. The stupider sharpteeth of the Mysterious Beyond rear their ugly head. * - Aliens throw a rock at a mountain that looks like a dinosaur. Petrie's megalomaniacal uncle wants it. Nobody wants him to get it, though. * - Spiketails abduct Spike from his family and Ducky gets cheesed off. Everybody is cold. * - Littlefoot meets Ali, and the kids set off to find the Night Flower after Grandpa Longneck contracts a nasty illness. Birds and crocodiles sing at each other. *Some time after the events of IV, Littlefoot completely loses his eyesight, which had been getting increasingly poor since the events of X'' because he looked at an eclipse for a prolonged period of time. *After film four - The kids grow up. Littlefoot the II and Ali eventually bear a grandchild, Littlefoot the IV. Skipping a generation for convenience. Generation 3 * - The original Gang of Five's grandchildren, Littlefoot the IV, Cera the III, Ducky the VI, Petrie the IV, and Spike the III are enjoying themselves in the Great Valley. Some jerky eggstealers steal an egg from Ducky the V's nest. Sharptooth morality is questioned with the hatching of Chomper. Littlefoot and Ali are confronted with a child who wants to learn about babies. * Bugs eat the Great Valley's food supply, leading everybody to aimlessly track across a barren wasteland. Chomper magically teleports to an island and gains speech capability. Hijinks ensue. Generation 5 * - The unenthused ''Diplodocus, Doc, returns to the Great Valley. Littlefoot the VI is thrilled. The Valley goes into chaos because a couple of baby threehorns screw up a mountain's necklace. Generation 6 *Before movie eleven - Cera the VI's mom breaks up with Topsy O' Cunningham (despite being Cera the VI's father, he has no blood relation to Daddy Topps or any of the other 'Cera Dads', who also have no blood relation to each other). * - Teeny tiny longnecks that live in holes are ostracized by the Great Valley society. Singing. Raptors. Cera the VI gets a new mother, Tria. * - Petrie the VII wants to fly. A Microraptor comes into the picture to aid him. Cera the VI's sister, Tricia, the daughter of Topsy and Tria, is born. * - Blithering idiots come to the Great Valley and inhale berries. Generation 7 * - A drought happens after a meteor shower blocks off the water supply. Bullies are jerks. Singing. Raptors. Lessons in childcare. *After the Valley fully recovers, it turns out that the meteor shower from a few months ago was a foreshadowing of the K-Pg mass extinction, which occurs, making this the last of the generations to "pass on the tale of their ancestors' journey to the valley, long ago". Other * - Chomper and some random Oviraptor who happens to be on good terms with the purple T. rex travel back in time to meet Littlefoot the II and his friends, but the resulting time paradoxes cause a volcano to erupt, random dinosaurs from across history to be transported into Bron's herd, and Bron to be trapped in a firey mess. Littlefoot the II goes off to save his dad. Feathers. Category:Blog posts